familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Taiwanese Americans
This is a list of notable Taiwanese Americans, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and their American descendants. To be included in this list, the person must have a Wikipedia article showing they are Taiwanese American or must have references showing they are Taiwanese American and are notable. List Art and design * Wenlan Chia, fashion designer * Doug Chiang, movie designer and artist * Han Hsiang-ning, artist * Jen Kao, fashion designer * Yu Tsai, photographer and America's Next Top Model creative consultant * Alexander Wang, fashion designer * Jason Wu, fashion designer Business * Laura Behrens Wu, CEO and co-founder of Shippo; German-born "Laura Behrens Wu." * Fred Chang, founder of Newegg"Fred Chang." * Sam Chang, New York hotel developer * Wayne Chang, founder of Crashlytics, entrepreneur, angel investor, film producer, and philanthropist * Albert Chao, CEO and co-founder of Westlake Chemical "Albert Chao." * Allen Chao, founder of Watson Pharmaceuticals * Ashley Chen, founder, CEO and president of ActioNet "Ashley Chen." * Eden Chen, co-founder of Fishermen Labs"Eden Chen." * Ellen Chen, co-founder and president of Mendocino Farms "Ellen Chen." * Eva Chen, co-founder and CEO of Trend Micro * James Chen, founder of ChenMed "James Chen." * Jonathan Chen, co-founder of FiscalNote "Jonathan Chen." * Lee Chen, founder and CEO of A10 Networks "Lee Chen." * Pehong Chen, founder of Gain Technology and Broadvision * Robert I. Chen, co-founder of RAE Systems "Robert I. Chen." * Steve Chen, founder and CEO of Galactic Computing * Steve Chen, co-founder of YouTube * Walter Chen, CEO and co-founder of I Done This "Walter Chen." * Albert Cheng, Interim President of Amazon Studios * Marc Chenn, CEO and co-founder of SaltStack "Marc Chenn." * Andrew Cherng, founder of Chinese fast food restaurant chain Panda Express"Andrew Cherng." * Tom Chi, co-founder of Google X and inventor"Tom Chi." * Jimmy Chiang, founder of Way Basics * Yet-Ming Chiang, co-founder of American Superconductor, A123 Systems, Desktop Metal "Yet-Ming Chiang." * Ben Chiu, founder of KillerApp.com acquired by CNET * Kevin Chou, CEO and co-founder of Kabam"Kevin Chou." * Randy Chou, co-founder of Panzura,"Randy Chou." co-founder and CEO of Nubeva "Randy Chou." * Yu-kai Chou, gamification expert, entrepreneur and developer of Octalysis"Yu-kai Chou." * David Chu, co-founder of Nautica, clothing company * James Chu, founder, CEO and chairman of ViewSonic"James Chu." * Gee-Hwan Chuang, CEO and co-founder of Listia "Gee-Hwan Chuang." * John Chuang, co-founder and CEO of Aquent"John Chuang." * Victor Ho, co-founder and CEO of FiveStars * Anthony Hsieh, CEO and founder of loanDepot"Anthony Hsieh." * Tony Hsieh, CEO of Zappos.com, online shoe store * Ching-I Hsu, founder of Raritan Inc. "Ching-I Hsu." * Jameson Hsu, co-founder and CEO of Mochi Media * Jukay Hsu, founder and CEO of Coalition for Queens"Jukay Hsu." * Larry Hsu, co-founder of Impax Laboratories "Larry Hsu." * William Hsu, co-founder and managing partner at Mucker Capital"William Hsu." * Chieh Huang, CEO and co-founder of Boxed.com and Astro Ape Studios * Jensen Huang, CEO and co-founder of Nvidia * Robert T. Huang, founder of SYNNEX * Jerry Jao, CEO and co-founder of Retention Science"Jerry Jao." * Min H. Kao, co-founder of Garmin, billionaire * Kathy Kuo, CEO and founder of Kathy Kuo Home "Kathy Kuo." * Gene Lay, CEO and founder of BioLegend "Gene Lay." * Kai-Fu Lee, President of Google China * Yuchun Lee, CEO and co-founder of Unica Corporation and Allego "Yuchun Lee." * Charles Liang, founder and CEO of Supermicro"Charles Liang." * James Liao, CEO and co-founder of Pica8 "James Liao." * Annie Liao Jones, CEO and founder of Rock Candy Media "Annie Liao Jones." * Andy Lim, co-founder of Lavu "Andy Lim." * Alfred Lin, venture capitalist at Sequoia Capital * Dan Lin, Hollywood film producer and former Senior Vice President at Warner Bros. Pictures * Jimmy Lin, President and founder of Rare Genomics Institute "Jimmy Lin." * Kevin Lin, COO and co-founder of Twitch.tv"Kevin Lin." * Thompson Lin, founder of Applied Optoelectronics, Inc.http://engineering.missouri.edu/2016/05/alums-drive-leads-successful-company-generosity/ * Brian Liu, co-founder and chairman of LegalZoom"Brian Liu." * Teresa H. Meng, co-founder of Qualcomm Atheros * Ellen Pao, lawyer and former chief executive officer of Reddit. * Danny Pang, private equity manager, accused of running a Ponzi scheme * Nathaniel Ru, co-founder and co-CEO of sweetgreen "Nathaniel Ru." * Daniel Seah, CEO of Digital Domain"Daniel Seah." * Lisa Su, CEO and president of Advanced Micro Devices * David Sun, co-founder of Kingston Technologies, billionaire * Harrison Tang, co-founder and CEO of Spokeo"Harrison Tang." * Victoria Tsai, founder and CEO of Tatcha"Victoria Tsai." * Victor Tsao, co-founder of Linksys * Greg Tseng, co-founder and CEO of Tagged * John Tu, Taiwanese American co-founder of Kingston Technologies, billionaire * Tien Tzuo, co-founder and CEO of Zuora "Tien Tzuo." * Stanley Wang, founder and CEO of Pantronix Corporation"Stanley Wang." * Steve Wang, founder and CEO of MAT Holdings "Steve Wang." * William Wang, co-founder and CEO of Vizio * David Wu, ex-CTO of Riverbed, founder and CEO of Chatmost. "David Wu" * Lian Huo Wu, founder and CEO of Empire Investments Inc and Formosa Commodities * Eric Wu, co-founder and CEO of OpenDoor "Eric Wu." * Tsung-Ching Wu, co-founder of Atmel "Tsung-Ching Wu." * Andrew Yang, founder and CEO of Venture for America * Frank Yang, founder and CEO of simplehuman"Frank Yang." * Jackson Yang, founder and CEO of Seville Classics"Jackson Yang." * Jerry Yang, co-founder of Yahoo!, billionaire * Stanley Yang, co-founder and CEO of NeuroSky "Stanley Yang." * Bing Yeh, founder of Silicon Storage Technology and Greenliant Systems * Jim Yu, co-founder and CEO of BrightEdge "Jim Yu." * Jack Yuan, co-founder of SanDisk "Jack Yuan." Entertainment * Bertha Bay-Sa Pan, film director, screenwriter * Louis Ozawa Changchien, actor; 1/2 Taiwanese * Emily C. Chang, actress, writer * Arvin Chen, film director, screenwriter * Lynn Chen, actress * Jay Chern, film director, screenwriter * Tim Chiou, actor * Jon M. Chu, film director * Roger Fan, actor * Ted Fu, founding member of Wong Fu Productions"Ted Fu." http://taiwaneseamerican.org/census2010/photo.php * Christie Hsiao, film producer and founder of Serenity Media Group * Janet Hsieh, model and travel host of Fun Taiwan * George Hu, actor based in Taiwan * Ching He Huang, cooking show host * Eddie Huang, host of Fresh Off the Boat for VICE TV, chef, owner of BAOHAUS * Sam Huang, travel expert "Sam Huang". * Frank Hwang, YouTube celebrity"Frank Hwang". *Elaine Kao, actress *Langston Tillman, actor * Michelle Krusiec, actress * Katrina Law, actress; 1/2 Taiwanese * Ang Lee, award-winning director of Brokeback Mountain and Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon * Georgia Lee, film director, screenwriter, director/writer of Red Doors * Erin Li, film director, screenwriter * James Hiroyuki Liao, actor * Annie Lin, musician and attorney * Belinda Lin, singer and interior designer, http://www.linjiling.com/index.php?lang=en, http://bcre8.com * Dan Lin, film and TV producer, former senior VP of production at Warner Bros., current CEO Lin Pictures * Justin Lin, film director * Stephanie Lin, show host at Skillz (company), beauty queen, Miss Asian America 2015-16 * Vincent Lin, award-winning filmmaker and founder of Valiant Pictures"Vincent Lin". * Dyana Liu, actress * Lucy Liu, actress * Andy On, actor * Ivan Shaw, actor * Fang-Yi Sheu, principal dancer of the Martha Graham Dance Company * David Shih, actor * Timothy Tau, film director, screenwriter * Will Tiao, actor and producer * Jessika Van, actress, singer * Leehom Wang, singer, actor, and songwriter * Constance Wu, actress, Fresh Off The Boat * Garrett_Wang, actor who starred on Star_Trek:_Voyager * Hudson Yang, actor and star of Fresh Off The Boat * Jenny Yang, comedian * Charles Yu, writer for HBO's Westworld and also fiction writer * Kelvin Yu, actor from Master of None and writer on Bob's Burgers * Kevin Wu, YouTube celebrity, contestant on the 17th season of The Amazing Race * Raymond Wu, professional poker player * Welly Yang, actor, playwright, and singer Journalism * Emily Chang (journalist), journalist and anchor; host of Bloomberg TV's Bloomberg Technology * Jeff Chang, journalist, hip-hop historian * Laura Chang, science editor, The New York Times * Angela Chen, reporter at Fox 26 News"Angela Chen." * Christine Chen, journalist and anchor * Pauline Chiou, reporter and host of CNBC's Capital Connection"Pauline Chiou." * Connie Chung, journalist and anchor; second woman ever to anchor a national news program * Patty Hou, former news and fashion anchor, current entertainment anchor in Taiwan * Laura Ling, journalist (mother was Taiwanese; sister of Lisa Ling) * Lisa Ling, journalist (mother was Taiwanese; sister of Laura Ling) * Chiang Nan, newspaper editor *Jeff Yang, journalist, author and father of actor Hudson Yang Literature * Lan Samantha Chang, fiction writer; director of the Iowa Writer's Workshop * Ted Chiang, fiction writer, author of Story of Your Life * Jennifer Chow, novelist, fiction writer, author of The 228 Legacy * Eddie Huang, author of the memoirs Fresh Off the Boat: A Memoir (the basis for the TV show of the same name) and Double Cup Love: On the Trail of Family, Food, and Broken Hearts in China. * Ed Lin, novelist, fiction writer, author of This Is A Bust * Francie Lin, novelist, fiction writer, author of The Foreigner * Grace Lin, children's book writer and illustrator * Tao Lin, fiction writer * Eric Liu, writer, speechwriter for Bill Clinton * Timothy Tau, fiction writer * Shawna Yang Ryan, novelist, fiction writer, author of Green Island and Water GhostsShawna Yang Ryan * Julie Wu, novelist, fiction writer, author of The Third SonJulie Wu * Charles Yu, novelist, fiction writer Music * Jason Chen, singer"Jason Chen". * Robert Chen, violinist, Concertmaster of Chicago Symphony Orchestra * Steven Chen, member of The Airborne Toxic Event"Steven Chen." * Andrew Chou, member of hip-hop group Machi based in Taiwan * Dawen, singer-songwriter * Evonne Hsu, pop singer based in Taiwan * Jack Hsu, frontman of The Hsu-nami"Jack Hsu." * Stanley Huang, singer based in Taiwan * Daniel Jang, violinist/musician"Daniel Jang." * Chihchun Chi-sun Lee, composer * Cho-Liang Lin, violinist * Joseph Lin, first violinist for Juilliard String Quartet * Steven Lin, pianist"Steven Lin." * Amber Josephine Liu, singer and rapper from South Korean girl group f(x) * Mark Tuan, rapper of the South Korean group GOT7 * Jerry Lo, singer-songwriter based in Taiwan * Will Pan, pop singer based in Taiwan * Fan-Wei Qi, pop singer based in Taiwan * Vienna Teng, singer-songwriter * Lara Veronin, vocalist of Taiwanese group Nan Quan Ma Ma * Leehom Wang, singer-songwriter based in Taiwan * Vanness Wu, member of boyband F4 based in Taiwan * Sophia Yan, pianist * Cynthia Yeh, principal percussionist of Chicago Symphony Orchestra"Cynthia Yeh." Politics, law and government * Elaine Chao, United States Secretary of Labor in the George W. Bush Administration, Secretary of Transportation in the Donald Trump Administration, wife of Senate Majority Leader Mitch McConnell (R-KY) * Ling Ling Chang, California State Assemblywoman * Carol K. Chen, mayor of Cerritos, Californiahttp://chinatowncenter.com/2011/carol-chen/ * Lanhee Chen, Policy Director and Chief Policy Adviser to the Romney-Ryan 2012 Presidential Campaign and Hoover Institution Fellow * Raymond Chen, United States Circuit Judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Federal Circuit * John Chiang, California State Controller in 2012 * Shing-Fu Hsueh, mayor of West Windsor Township * Peggy Kuo, federal magistrate judge for the Eastern District of New York"Peggy Kuo." * Ted Lieu, Member of the United States House of Representatives (D-CA) * Goodwin Liu, Associate Justice of the Supreme Court of California * John Liu, first Asian American City Councilman of New York City, and former New York City Comptroller * Grace Meng, U.S. Representative (D-NY) * Mary Su, mayor of Walnut, Californiahttp://www.marysuforwalnut.com/default.asp?sub=BIOGRAPHY * Katy Tang, San Francisco Supervisor, District 4 * David Wu, first Taiwanese American U.S. Representative (D-OR) * Michelle Wu, Boston City Councillor at Large http://michelleforboston.com/ * Sherman Wu, civil rights activist and scientist * Yiaway Yeh, mayor of Palo Alto, California Science and education * Yuan Chang, co-discovered Kaposi's sarcoma-associated herpesvirus (KSHV) and Merkel cell polyomavirus * Steve Chen, computer scientist, supercomputer designer, Cray * Paul C. W. Chu, physicist, superconductivity * Steven Chu, 1997 Nobel Prize in Physics, first Asian-American to run one of the 16 national laboratories operated by the Department of Energy (Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory), Secretary of Energy of the United States from 2009 to 2013 * Fan Chung, mathematician * Hu Dunfu, mathematician and higher education pioneer * David Ho, AIDS researcher, Time s Person of the Year * Feng-hsiung Hsu, principal designer of the IBM Deep Blue chess machine * Chenming Hu, developer of FinFET, National Medal of Technology and Innovation winner https://www.nationalmedals.org/laureates/chenming-hu * Henry C. Lee, forensic scientist * Yuan Tseh Lee, Nobel Prize in Chemistry, Professor Emeritus University of California at Berkeley (He was Taiwanese American until 1994 when he renounced his American citizenship to become the President of Academia Sinica) * Chang-Lin Tien, former Chancellor of the University of California at Berkeley"Chang-Lin Tien 1925-2002: a chancellor's extraordinary legacy." UC Berkeley 2003 * Samuel Ting, Nobel Prize in Physics in 1976 * Sam Wang, neuroscientist and author * Pei-Yuan Wei, creator of ViolaWWW * Chi-Huey Wong, biochemist; 2014 Wolf Prize in Chemistry winner for his expertise in bioorganic and synthetic chemistry, especially in carbohydrate chemistry and chemical biology * Henry T. Yang, chancellor, UC Santa Barbara * Andrew Chi-Chih Yao, winner of the Turing Award; prominent computer scientist and computational theorist * Nai-Chang Yeh, physicist specializing in condensed matter physics; Fellow, American Association for the Advancement of Science; Fellow, American Physical Society Sports * Michael Chang, International Tennis Hall of Fame member; youngest male tennis player to win a Grand Slam tournament * Karen Chen, figure skater, 2017 U.S. national champion. * Tora Harris, high jumper; also of African-American descent * Ariel Hsing, youngest U.S. table tennis national champion"Ariel Hsing." * Jerry Hsu, professional skateboarder * Vania King, tennis player on WTA Tour * Candie Kung, golf player in the LPGA * Jeremy Lin, first Taiwanese-American player in the NBA * Kevin Tan, 2008 Olympic Games men's gymnastics bronze medalist * Chien-Ming Wang, Professional MLB pitcher, won 19 games with New York Yankees both in 2006 and 2007. Other * Richard Chen, celebrity chef * Cindy Chiang, winner of the 19th season of The Amazing Race * Hank Chien, world champion of Donkey Kong * Arthur Chu, Jeopardy! contestant * Tammy and Victor Jih, winners of the 14th season of The Amazing Race * Crystal Lee, beauty queen; Miss California 2013; Miss America 2014 first runner-up; Miss Chinatown USA 2010; Miss California Outstanding Teen 2008 * Wen Ho Lee, nuclear physicist, wrongly accused for espionage and then acquitted * Wayne Lo, American school shooter References Taiwanese * Americans Taiwanese Taiwanese